


RusAme Mpreg Story

by scarletskies123



Series: RusAme Mpreg series. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/scarletskies123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunken one night stand America finds himself pregnant, this is his story.</p><p>Originally published on my FF account under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my FF account, it has been edited some though.

I stared at the small plastic stick in my hands. One question went through my mind. How? I had heard of this happening to someone else before, but I forgot who. I think it was China, maybe? I don't remember. I glared at the small pink plus sign, as if it was the source of all my problems. You see, I hadn't really felt too good the past month before this, so I called England, and he told me to get a pregnancy test. I did get a couple, after a bunch of convincing that it was possible.

How had this started? I don't remember much of what had happened that night. I remember some sort of party and I think I got drunk. Then, I don't remember anything until the next morning, I had woken up at Russia's house... oh, well this explains why my ass hurt so much when I left.

But this just left one question... How would I tell him? I hadn't really talked to him in about a month, he probable thought I'd been ignoring him... but I guess I kind of was ignoring him. I decided I should probably tell him that day, since there was a meeting going on later and I could just tell him afterwards. Sounded like a plan. Though before sounded like a good idea too... 

I walked out of the bathroom and threw on my usual outfit. The I left, of course I locked the door behind me, I mean, I don't want anyone robbing me. I went to the meeting place and sat at my usual seat. About 2 minutes after sitting down I decided I'd tell him after the meeting. I took my turn and sat down again. I thought about how I would tell him the news instead of barging into other peoples' presentations. I guess a couple people noticed.

England walked up to me during lunch break, "What were the results?" He asked, he looked a bit worried, to be honest. My guess is he was worried about it being negative, but that's just a guess.

I blinked, "Um... What are you talking about, what test did I take?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"The results of the pregnancy test." He responded. Well shit.

"Ummm... It came out positive... I even took 3 of them... all of them said the same thing." I told him. I probably looked a bit glum or something, because he gave me a hug. I wasn't really expecting it, but it was nice. "How am I going to tell him?" I asked. I seriously had no idea what to say, I mean, how would I explain that I was pregnant, that just seems crazy.

"You'll have to decide that on your own." He told me. Oh, that's just great, I'm no good with telling people important stuff.

I nodded and asked if he could keep it a secret, he agreed and left.

I got back from lunch a bit early, I had written a note to Russia explaining that I had something important to tell him after the meeting. I left it at his seat, right next to his vodka... seriously, why does he bring his vodka to the meetings? I sat through the rest of the meeting contemplating what to say to him. He at least picked up my note and read it though... I guess that was good.

After the meeting I walked to the lobby area, sat down, and waited for Russia to show up. I was kind of spacing out when he got there though, so I was kind of startled when he tapped my shoulder.

"There is something you need to tell me, da?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, it'll kind of sound strange though...D you remember that party about a month and a half ago?" I asked him.

"Da, why do you ask?" He responded.

"Did anything happen between us after the party?" I asked, I was seriously wondering what had happened and if he remembered any of it.

"Da, you don't remember?" He asked in return, he looked pretty confused.

"Not really, but apparently you left a present... I'm pregnant, and it's yours... and I just found out this morning." I said, I think I just mumbled a little bit afterwards, but I don't remember what it was about. Maybe it was about stupid commie sperm doing magic shit inside me or something. Year, that sounds about right.

"Really? I think that's good, da? Baby might be Moscow." He told me, he was also smiling one of his creepy smiles. Then he hugged me, if I thought England hugging me was a surprise, then this was a shock. I mean, Russia doesn't seem like the type to hug people.

After that nice little chat I went back home and called the doctor so that I could schedule an appointment. I was scheduled to come in the following day so that I could confirm the pregnancy via ultrasound or something. It was a really long day, but I got the feeling that the next would seem even longer.


	2. New Discoveries

I had just gotten back from the doctor appointment, and to tell the truth, I was still kind of in shock. Apparently the damn commie had no only gotten me pregnant, but he got me pregnant with twins! I mean two babies, not just one! That means double the everything, would I be able to afford two kids, wait, yeah I could. Umm….. How was I gonna tell Russia? Crap.

About 2 hours later I just gave up and decided to call him. When the phone stopped ringing it was Lithuania on the other side. 

“Hey, Lithuania, can you get Russia on the line?” I asked him. 

“Yes, Mr. America.” He responded. It took a couple of minutes, but he got to the phone to Russia. 

“Da, what is it?” I heard him say. 

“Uh… I have some news… it might be good or bad, I guess you decide.” I said to him, kind of nervously.

“Tell me this news, da.” Russia responded. 

“Umm… Apparently you not only got me pregnant, but you got me pregnant with twins…” I told him. 

“Really? One will be Moscow, da.” He sounded pretty convinced. 

“Yeah, probably… other one could be Alaska…” I basically agreed with him.

“You live here till babies are born, da.” He basically demanded me. Well crap, how would I respond to that one? 

“Umm… I guess I could, but I’d have to come back every now and then… Oh, I also need to tell my boss, so the earliest I could probably show up will be tomorrow.” I told him. To be honest, I was kind of hoping my boss would say no or something. I wasn’t ready to move in with Russia or try to be a mom or whatever, I guess I’m a mom even though I’m a dude, I mean I carried the kids. They call me mom anyways. Woops, spoiler, heh.

“Okay, I will be seeing you tomorrow, da.” He hung up after saying that line. 

I just stood there for a few moments before actually calling my boss, he didn’t really seem that surprised when I told him what was going on, which was really weird. He told me that maybe going to live with Russia would improve relations. He also said that I was going to be flown over to Russia on a private plane. 

I was driven to the airport by someone who worked for my boss, it was really uneventful, but at least I got to pick the music. I got on the plane after what felt like hours of waiting, then I took what I thought was supposed to be a 30 minute power nap, but it just ended with me falling asleep. When I woke up it was only about 10 minutes till landing, so I slept for a while, I mean, how long is the flight from New York to Russia? Like 10 or more hours, right? Anyways, that was kind of a long time to sleep, especially in the airplane chair, I mean, sleeping while sitting up is really uncomfortable, even with great seats, you always get a kink in your neck and it just ends up sore for a while. Woops, I’m just going on now.

When I got there I was driven to Russia’s house in a really cool car, it had the tinted windows and everything! 

I also got the feeling I’d be staying here for a long time.


	3. Meeting the Family

I’d been living in Russia’s house for about a month and I was actually going to tell my family about the babies. Russia was going to tell his too, but he was a bit hesitant because of his little sister’s obsession with him. I hoped that Belarus would get over the obsession when she finally figured out that Russia didn’t want her… but I still don’t think she’s entirely over that. 

As for my family, Canada was kind of confused as to why he had to go to Russia’s place to see me, but went anyways. England already knew, but I don’t remember having told him who the dad was. And France came along just to bug England I think, well that and cause Canada’s his kid… Wait, if Canada’s my brother and France is Canada’s dad, then does that make me France’s kid too? I’ll figure that out later… 

Anyways, Russia’s sisters got there first, Ukraine smiled and said hello while Belarus just stood there and glared at me. I gave a sort of awkward wave, moving to sit on a seat in the living room that would be far away from her. Luckily Russia decided to walk in and save me from Belarus’ glare. 

After we all sat down it was kind of an awkward silence before Russia started trying to explain why we had called them here, but after like 5 minutes of not getting anywhere with the explanation I just blurted out “Dude just tell them I’m pregnant already.” Only I said it too loud and they heard me.

And then I had an angry chick after me… so I ran. Belarus chased me for a while screaming at me what I think were insults in Belarusian or something. After like 10 minutes of running around I realized that she wasn’t chasing me anymore and I turned around, almost getting nailed in the head by a flying knife. 

I look down to where I thought the knife had come from to find Belarus sitting on the floor with her head down. “Are you okay?” I asked, I mean, sure she had just tried to put a knife through my head, but I still want to know if she was okay.

Just then Russia rounded the corner, he looked at me, then at his sister, who kind of looked like she was crying. He went to me, making sure I was alright, which he had been doing a lot lately… I’m guessing he likes me or something like that… Though it could have been that he just felt some responsibility over my care since I was pregnant with his children, I guess that’s possible.

Well anyways, after I convinced him that I was okay he went over to his sister and he talked to her for a little bit. I’m still not sure what he said to her, but whatever it was made her stop crying and actually look up at him. Her face kinda changed from something like being distraught to mild surprise and I really wished I knew what Russia was saying to her.

After some more talking Belarus walked over to me, and to tell the truth I kinda thought she was gonna stab me or something. But instead of hurting me she pulled her knife out of the wall and said “Congratulations on getting big brother and having his kids.” And then she left. Just like that. 

I walked back to the living room with Russia to find Ukraine still there. She congratulated us as well, though she was 

And just as Ukraine left I heard a car pull into the driveway. Well, there’s my family. So while I worked out how to tell them without just blurting it out like I did with Belarus and Ukraine, Russia answered the door. I sat down just as they walked into the living room. 

Apparently England, France, and Canada all decided to take the same car or something, cause they all got there at the same time. So after everyone got seated and stuff, I slowly explained what they were there for. “So umm… you remember that party a couple months ago?” I asked. 

“Oui, though I don’t think Angleterre remembers much of it.” France said. Canada just nodded and England blushed a bit, punching France lightly on the shoulder. 

“Well…. Russia kind of took me home and we kind of did some stuff…” I continued.

“I knew it!” Canada kind of shouted, I looked at him like he grew an extra head or something. “I mean, we all know the Cold War was just you guys refusing to get together.” He further explained. I just continued to look at him like he was some strange creature. France just nodded his head, agreeing with what Canada was saying. 

“Okay… well… apparently male nations can get pregnant… and I got pregnant… so… yeah.” I said, it was kind of awkward cause I didn’t know what to say and I kept pausing. 

England just nodded cause he already knew I was pregnant. He didn’t seem that shocked about who the father was either.

France kind of looked at me with some emotion like sympathy or something. He whispered something to England who nodded and whispered something back. I still don’t know what they were talking about.

Canada just kind of went wide eyed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like “Now you get to know how I felt.” I’m assuming he’s talking about Ontario or something… I mean… now that I think about it I never met his mom... so… is Canada his mom? Who the heck is his dad then? I’m getting off track, back to my story. 

And then I decided to tell them the rest of it. “Oh… and umm… I’m not just pregnant with one… it’s twins…” And then my morning sickness decided to be mean and get me… so I ended up leaving the room to sit in the bathroom and hope it passed without anything happening. The morning sickness was kind of bad at the time, and why do they call it morning sickness when you end up getting it because your dinner smells like shit for no reason. Food aversion sucked, I couldn’t eat a burger for like a month and a half. And I’m just going on again, I should really stop doing that.

When I got back England and France were discussing something about what to get for the nursery and clothes the babies would wear, and I was just sitting standing there thinking ‘Seriously? The babies don’t even look like babies yet and you’re discussing what they would wear?’ 

After about an hour and a half they left, dragging Canada with them. I just waved until they were gone and walked away from the window. 

It was a tiring day… so I went to the couch and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Oui (French)- Yes  
> Angleterre (French)- England


	4. Hormones, What Fun (Not.)

I was about 4 months along when we finally set ourselves into some sort of routine. According to Russia it's also when my mood swings came into play. At the time I didn't think I was that bad, but looking back I was pretty moody. I was also showing... so that coupled with my mood swings made me pretty much a mess. I was complaining a lot about how nothing fit and the weight I had gained since the morning sickness had calmed down. Though it was kinda cool that I could say whatever I wanted and get away with it... though I did say some pretty mean things that I kind of regret, but hey, I was pregnant... with twins... and I was hormonal. 

Our day basically went by with me getting up and trying to get into my pants that I had when I first came here, then I’d complain when they didn’t fit and then go raging for a while in nothing but my boxers and a shirt. Then I’d get a bit cold and try to get my pants on again, and rage some more until Russia threw a pair of his pants at me. Breakfast was usually shortly after I calmed down enough to actually sit at the table without glaring at everything in sight.

The rest of the morning would usually pass by pretty good until lunchtime. Usually Russia would let me choose what was for lunch, and like I said, I had some mood swings and some odd cravings. Most of the time I’d just demand a burger or something and I’d be happy with that. Sometimes though I’d demand the burger, then when I’d get it I felt like I was gonna hurl all over the place because it smelt so bad… that was usually when I’d eat some Russian food for lunch or something, I still don’t know how to pronounce it, but it was good. 

Anyways, dinner was relatively the same, with me being calm for the most part in between… though seriously, I don’t understand why Russia didn’t just kick me out, I mean, I was a pain in the ass. I drove everyone in the house pretty much crazy for a while. But hey, it all turned out pretty good.


	5. Pink or Blue

When I was around 18 weeks pregnant was when we decided that we wanted to know the genders of the babies, if only to decorate the nursery accordingly. We set up an appointment and all that, then waited.

Around this time was also when I could feel them moving, it was so weird. It felt kinda like gas, but not, the little flutters here and there. Nothing could be felt on the outside, but it was still cool, proof that something was actually growing in there, you know. 

When the day of the appointment came around I was pretty excited. To be honest, I wanted both of them to be boys since I wasn’t sure if I could take care of a girl properly or anything. Russia wanted two girls for whatever reason. Probably just he really likes the idea of having a daughter and boys can be annoying little shits when they’re younger. There was something about girls being easier to potty train.

Anyways, when we got there I was lead to do the weight and blood pressure and all that before we got to the ultrasound. It was definitely more interesting than the first one, that’s for sure. For one there was more to see and the babies were actually kinda looking like tiny babies and not like weird blobs on the screen. Of course ultrasounds aren’t exactly known for their picture quality. It was also more interesting since Russia was actually there. He looked excited about it all, especially seeing the babies before they were out, it was cute.

The doctor searched for a bit after we confirmed that we wanted to know the genders. Eventually she found them both. A boy and a girl, the best of both, however you want to put it. She showed us how she came to that conclusion and all that, which was kind of neat I guess, how she got that out of the fuzzy looking images on the screen.

I guess we both got what we wished for in a way, but also didn’t. We were both pretty happy anyways. 

At least we knew what clothes to get now. Both pink and blue.


	6. Kicks

A few weeks after we found out the genders and whatnot was when I noticed that the twins were moving a lot more. I started trying to feel where they seemed to be moving the most to try to see if I could feel the movement on the outside too. It took a little bit, but when I did feel something I almost immediately went to find Russia. I mean, he had the right to know too.

I walked up to him and poked him a few times to get his attention. I was probably grinning like an idiot at the time. I don’t know, I was happy about the babies kicking, wasn’t happy about it later, but whatever.

Anyways, he turned to look at me and I kind of just grabbed his hand and stuck it where the twins seemed to be most active. He was really confused for a while before one of the twins kicked his palm and his eyes went wide, it was hilarious. He put his head on my stomach to listen or something, but he backed off pretty quickly since one of them bumped his ear.

He laughed for a little bit after that, which kind of startled me a bit, but I kind of got used to him doing things that I never thought he’d do. “I guess they don’t want me pressing on their space.” He told me. 

I shrugged a bit like, yeah, probably. They seemed cramped enough without something trying to squish them even more. “They’re going to keep me up at night now, aren’t they.” I asked, well more like stated, which is why there isn’t a question mark there.

He nodded after a moment “They probably will.” He responded. He moved a hand back to my stomach. I guess he was trying to feel them move again.

“You know, you still have a few months to feel them move.” I said, I mean, he did have time. I was only like 22 weeks along. Pregnancy usually has a goal of 40 weeks. 

“I know.” He said back to me. I swear he didn’t take his eyes off my stomach for a while, and he kept trying to feel them kick or something, it was kind of weird. I guess the kicks or punches or whatever, I couldn’t really distinguish them at the time, confirmed that there was indeed something living in there and he was just awestruck or something.


	7. Nursery

Months 5 and 6 went by pretty quickly. I felt like a balloon by month 7, my stomach was so big. I honestly don’t know how I got bigger, I felt huge and Russia’s pants wouldn’t fit me anymore. I ended up getting stretchy sweatpants and wearing them. They were comfy at least.

Anyways, when I was around 28 weeks was when we figured we should probably actually paint and put things in the room we designated to be the nursery. Russia did the painting, saying something about how he didn’t want me to do any of it because of paint fumes or something. I didn’t mind much, I got to stay off my feet at least. My ankles had started bugging me around that time too, so it was even more of a relief to stay seated. 

When the painting was done I got to see what he did with the walls. It wasn’t much really, just a light green color with some design things on it, like there were a few sunflowers he painted on. It was nice overall, kind of calming. After the painting was finished though, we had to get stuff to put into the nursery, since it looked a bit empty without a crib or anything.

We actually went shopping for the crib and clothes and all that instead of ordering it online or something. I guess I looked enough like a pregnant lady to not get any weird looks or anything. Russia got some odd looks, but that’s kinda normal considering his public face is somewhere along the lines of “Murderously friendly.”

Since we had one of each we just went with neutral colors for the crib and some of the decorations. The crib was just a wooden one, but it was nice, the sheets and all that were white. We actually got a changing table thing and it matched the crib, by that time we just had a wood thing going on. I don’t know, I liked the wood, it made it look homey.

The rocking chair was definitely nice. I’m pretty sure the only reason we got it was because I kept complaining about wanting a place to sit in there since I was basically in there as much as possible. It just had a nice air about it if that makes sense, it was light and the rest of the house was kinda not. Russia said it was just the colors. The rocking chair was great though, when I sat in it and rocked for a while the twins seemed to calm down a bit. I guess moving helps lull them to sleep or something.

We got more things as the days past, like the diapers and clothes and all that. I wasn’t entirely sure if I could breastfeed or not considering I don’t have any boobs really, but apparently guys can lactate if the hormones for it are there, so we didn’t need bottles or anything like that. We got some toys too, mainly little stuffed animals and things that had buttons that they could push to make the thing make noise. Soft blankets were a must basically, so we got like 6 of them and they were all different colors. The last things we bought pretty much were the car seats.

All that, after being bought and assembled, definitely made everything seem a lot more real. I mean, I knew they were going to come at some point, but actually putting everything up was just like, yeah, we’re actually going to bring home tiny people at some point in the near future. It was a bit scary, to be honest. Of course after thinking of the “I’m going to have kids soon” the thought of “Wait, how are they going to come out?” popped up and that was also kinda scary. Needless to say, by the end of this I had that figured out.


	8. Baby Shower

I guess word of my pregnancy got around and some of the other nations planned some surprise baby shower. Or that’s what I got out of it anyways. I’m going to guess France started it. Then Hungary got involved and Italy followed and suddenly there are way too many nations interested in my expanding tummy of life.

I was just starting my 8th month when they threw me the baby shower, it was nice and all, but come on, did they have to make it a surprise? I swear if they almost scared me into premature labor. I don’t think I’ve ever done well with surprise parties and stuff. I would think the last surprise party would have warned them that this wasn’t the best idea, I had a panic attack and it wasn’t really that fun for anyone. I love parties and all, but please tell me ahead of time if you’re throwing me one. At least I didn’t panic that much for this one.

Anyways, once everything settled down a bit and I calmed down and sat down, it was okay. Italy borrowed the kitchen to make some pasta, which was great because pasta’s cool. Hungary wouldn’t stop asking me questions about my pregnancy and I guess it was okay. 

It went something like this:

“Do you know what they are?” she asked. To be honest we didn’t really tell anyone what the genders were or anything, guess it slipped our minds.  
I nodded “Yeah, a boy and a girl.” I responded. 

She nodded in return “It’s a good thing I bought some things for each then.” She said, smiling a bit and sort of nodding her head in the direction of the little pile of gifts. And then the questions were back. “Do they keep you up with the kicking? Oh! Can I feel?” she asked me, I swear her eyes were just like yes please, please, please, please.

I laughed a bit “Yeah, they keep me up. Hurts a lot when one of them shoves their foot behind my ribs.” Well it does. I nodded at the second question, I didn’t have an issue with anyone trying to feel one of them kick or anything. 

She felt around my stomach until one of them decided to give a nice kick. I was surprised they still had any room left in there, I mean really. Hungary started talking to them, so I kind of just started to look around. Everyone seemed happy enough.

When the presents came around I was excited, I mean yeah it was just baby stuff, but still, presents. Hungary bought the most stuff, I guess babies made her excited since it’s been a while since she’s gotten to take care of one or hold one or anything and she’s surprisingly motherly really. Most of what she got were clothes and blankets. Both were great, I mean can’t go wrong really with blankets and hey, the kids have a small wardrobe now since Russia and I bought them a bunch of clothes too. And some were for when they’d get a bit older and outgrow the clothes they’d have for the first few months. She also got us a playpen thing, saying that once they get old enough to crawl it would be needed. And I have since agreed with that statement.

Italy got a few things, though I think what stood out most were the baby slings, it was surprisingly thoughtful considering he could be kinda airheaded. I mean, they free up your hands and stuff. He also got a few outfits for the twins. I swear by the end of the day they had more clothes than I did.

France got some toys for them, surprisingly ones that we hadn’t bought them yet. I thought the little stuffed animals that he got were cute. Shh, I can think things are cute. England couldn’t show up, so France ended up bringing the thing he got, which was a book of fairytales. It was nice, there were like 10 in the book in all. I hadn’t even thought about stories.

Canada bought some stuffed animals, even one that looked like his bear. Really at this point the kids room would be the most decorated in the house, but that wasn’t an issue really. I think Canada also said something about how there should be a nursery at my place for if we went back to America. I knew I’d have to go back at some point. Any more than a year for a nation away from their homeland would make them really antsy and kinda start making us a bit sick. I agreed with him on that and asked if he could maybe please set up the room next to mine at my Virginia home. He agreed after a moment and so that was a big yay.

Ukraine had made some clothes for them, which was really nice. She made some little hats and socks and bibs and all that. The little things were the most needed if you ask me, since we seemed to have been getting a bunch of the outfits and not enough of what went with them. And she got some coats and stuff too. Made sense since the due date was in winter.

After that some of the others went and I forgot who all was there, but by the end we had a bunch more blankets and stuffed animals and toys and all that. There were few learning program things so that they’d have some more educational activities and stuff. Some parenting books that I was pretty sure Russia would read, but I probably wouldn’t. That turned out to be true, really.

The rest of the baby shower turned out pretty okay. Once everyone went back home, Russia and I went and put the things in the nursery, except the playpen and the little swing things that one of the people gave us, those were just put up for the time being.   
The rest of the month ended up being pretty uneventful.


	9. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birth is non-graphic, so you don't have to worry about that.

I went into labor a few days after Russia’s birthday. It started sometime around midday on January 2nd. 

At first it was just a dull sort of ache and a pain that went away pretty quickly, to be honest I thought they were just Braxton Hicks contractions, I had had a few the previous weeks. That and they weren’t due for another week, so I honestly didn’t think that they were coming yet, didn’t cross my mind that twins might be born a bit earlier or that due dates were really just the hey, this is ideal, but it also just creates a little time box for when it’s fine to have the baby.

Anyways, the pains went on for a few hours before I noticed there was a sort of pattern and started timing them. After they got to about 8 minutes apart and each pain was longer was when Russia kind of started freaking out. He had good reason to, to be honest. We were kinda stranded since there had been a sort of snow storm and Russia’s snow supplies were in the shed since we didn’t think the storm would be bad, so we were kind of stuck in the house…. 

By the time midnight came around I was just trying to get sleep when I could. Contractions would wake me up about every 5 minutes or so, so after a while I just gave up and started walking around, figuring that would help speed this all along since it really sucked and I didn’t like it at all. 

Russia was asleep, which I told him to sleep, so that was good. I told him I’d wake him up once it felt like they wanted to come. I woke him up when my water broke. It was like 4 in the morning and he’s not easy to wake up so I sort of yelled something about his damn kids were coming whether he was awake for it or not and I swear that was the fastest I’d ever seen him wake up.

The girl was born about 2 hours later; we named her Anastasia on Russia’s request. Her brother followed her about 15 minutes later; we named him Alexander. I fell asleep pretty soon after it was all over, I woke up to Alexander crying and Anastasia looking a bit fussy. I fed them since that’s what they needed and looked them over while they were eating.  
Anastasia looked a bit more like Russia. She had his hair and eye color, his eye shape too. She had my nose. Really she was just adorable. Alexander had his dad’s hair color too, but he got my eyes. Well we assumed with the hair color since he didn’t have much of it. Alexander definitely had my appetite. He fed for like an hour before he had enough.

It took a few days before we could call anyone since the lines were down and whatnot, but once we were able to we called family first, told them the babies had made a bit of an early appearance, but they were both fine. They asked how I was and I told them that I was fine, albeit a bit sore.

Canada came by and magically got our driveway cleared out and made some path to the door. He was a blessing to have around, two kids is a lot to take care of. After he showed up, so did the others. France was pretty happy, England said something about having grandkids, which Canada kinda sent him an annoyed look at. Ukraine fussed over the little girl for a little while. Belarus was nowhere to be seen, don’t know why. It was like we were all just this big family. Which I guess we kind of were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know if I should go with Alaska’s statehood or Moscow’s becoming the capital, I went with Alaska’s statehood after some debating.


	10. Epilogue

It’s been a little over 5 years since they were born and the twins have grown up nicely so far. Right now we’re at our Virginia home. Alexander, or Alex as we call him, still has a big appetite, and he’s a bit chubby, to be honest, but it’s cute. His hair parts the same was as mine does, and we were right on the hair color, it is the platinum color that Russia’s is. We recently found out that he represents Alaska. We’re still not sure how we’re going to tell him that he’s a state, though for all we know he might have figured that out already.

Anastasia, or Anna as I like calling her, has hair that goes down to her waist already. She likes tying it up in this ribbon that she got from her aunt Belarus for her birthday. She got my shitty eyesight and she’s been kind of iffy about the glasses, she’s broken them about 4 times already, but she needs them. Anna ended up being Moscow, which Russia was elated about.

He proposed to me a little while ago, saying that we can get married in one of the states that allow it. I think he was waiting for his own country to say, hey okay. But it doesn’t really look like it’s going to for a while, so he just went screw it, I’ll ask anyways. And with it he finally told me his human name. I told him mine the night the twins were made, and I guess he told me his, but I couldn’t remember it the next day for the life of me. I think he figured that I remembered and just didn’t bother to remind me until now.

We’re not sure if the twins can start school since their aging seems to be slowing down. We’re thinking about just teaching them ourselves, we know the subjects pretty well. Of course our family will probably butt in and teach them some things. Francis has already tried to give them “the talk”, though we stopped him before he could. Just like, nope, we don’t need to ruin their minds yet, thank you.

Canada keeps dropping by to play with Alex. I think he’s gotten attached to Alex since they play a lot. I think it’s just because they’re geographically close that they want to be kind of close. They just play with some of Alex’s toys and I think Canada’s been trying to teach him some French since Alex’s new favorite word is pomme which I think translates to apple. Well his favorite word like a week ago was apple, so this makes sense.

Anyways, things have been pretty great. Anna’s a daddy’s girl and Alex is a mommy’s boy. Yes they call me mommy. It was Russia’s idea. A few weeks ago Anna asked me if she was going to get a little sister, I guess she wants someone else in the house that’s a girl. At the time I told her no, I mean I didn’t think so. Not exactly like Russia and I had been trying or anything.

I wonder how Russia would react to another child. I also wonder if Anna’s psychic.


End file.
